<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self Report by Hertz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036979">Self Report</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz'>Hertz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>See, the problem was Red was so <i>stupid</i>, and that was, like, an inch away from <i>adorable</i> in Brown’s book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brown/Red (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self Report</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brown prided themself in their work, of course. There could be nobody left standing at the end of this trip. So it was that Brown struck Green over with the butt of their gun, before stabbing their knife and twisting it hard in their back. As Green crumpled over, lifeless, Brown slipped into the vents, waiting for the body to be found.</p><p>And when it was, chaos unfolded. Every crew member stood around, yelling and shouting accusations over the murder of Green.</p><p>“Where were you?”</p><p>“Me and Purple were at the shields, it couldn’t have been us!”</p><p>“I was at the cafeteria getting a snack! Lime can vouch for me!”</p><p>“I was in security,” said White thoughtfully, “and the only person I saw go into medbay was Red.”</p><p>All eyes turned to Red, who suspiciously, did not look put off at all by this accusation. Brown was about to point this out to give themself an alibi when Red said confidently, “Yep, I was in here, but I can confidently say that Red is safe.”</p><p>There was a mutter of confusion as everyone turned to each other.</p><p>“You do know you’re Red, right?” Purple asked.</p><p>“Yeah! And I saw myself scan at medbay.” Red nodded. “Can confirm, no impostor parasites in me or whatever.”</p><p>“You know what, I say they’re too stupid to have done it,” said White finally, sighing and turning back to the discussion at hand. “Do we have any other leads?”</p><p>As the rest of the crew started casting their votes to skip, Brown clenched their fists, hand slipping into the pocket where they held their knife to clutch at it.</p><p>Fuck. That had been too <i>cute</i>.</p><p>After the meeting was over, Brown prowled the hallways, searching for their next victim and not at all thinking about that moronic crewmate. This might have continued for minutes, or it might have been hours. Brown had lost track of time somewhere along the way. </p><p>Thing was, Brown was itching to run into Red again, and they didn’t know why. They didn’t care about Red before this, hell, they weren’t even supposed to be caring for Red at all. They were supposed to be killing everyone on board the ship, Red included.</p><p><i>If I go with Red, I’ll have an alibi,</i> Brown reasoned with themself at their strangely one track mind. <i>That’s why I need to find them and stick together.</i></p><p>But that didn’t make any sense. There were any number of combinations of crew members Brown could have stuck with to secure an alibi. And yet…</p><p>Feeling frustrated, Brown locked the doors on Blue in the cafeteria, snapped their neck, and left through the vents. And Brown stayed there, glaring at the darkness and the fraction of light that filtered in through the holes in the vent’s cover. As if that would solve all of their problems.</p><p>It did not.</p><p>“Guys! Come quick! Blue is dead in the cafeteria!” called someone from above.</p><p>The body had been discovered quite soon, rather obviously for a high traffic area. A misstep Brown had made that had almost cost them. Cursing themself for their lack of presence of mind, Brown slipped out of the vents in admin and ran to join the meeting in the cafeteria.</p><p>Something had happened to their calculations and schemes, and that something was Red.</p><p>“You were the one who knew Blue was going to get snacks at the cafeteria!” Purple was accusing Lime as Brown walked in.</p><p>“That doesn’t make any sense, everyone knew after what they said at the last meeting!” Lime was protesting, hands up.</p><p>“Purple’s being very hostile,” said Orange, frowning a little.</p><p>“You’d be upset too if people kept randomly being murdered on a trip to the middle of nowhere and you have no clue who it is,” Purple countered. “And what about this guy over here?” They pointed at Red. “Where have <i>you </i>been?”</p><p>“I was fixing the wires in electrical,” said Red with a sympathetic smile, despite the fact Purple was accusing them. Brown felt just the slightest sliver of… something for Red. </p><p>So this was empathy. It was something sorely lacking from their own life.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Prove it,” Purple challenged.</p><p>“Oh yeah, sure, come along, I guess.” Red stood up and walked past the tables, gesturing for everyone to follow. Everyone exchanged glances before they decided to just get it over with. An opportunity for Brown to sabotage the lights, if they timed it right. They tried to stay in the middle of the pack to avoid suspicion.</p><p>When they reached electrical, Red stepped forward, proudly showing off their handiwork. “See, guys, I did this!”</p><p>The yellow wire was connected to the blue one, the red one was connected to the magenta one, and blue and magenta had swapped places.</p><p>Brown was itching to <i>bite</i> at something for some reason. Oh fuck. They were screwed, absolutely screwed. Because their heart had just skipped a beat upon that reveal and Brown really needed a psychiatrist. Maybe they would be able to work out why this was so endearing, because Brown certainly couldn’t.</p><p>By all means, Red was an easy kill, blissfully unaware of their surroundings. They were not supposed to be <i>adorable</i>.</p><p>“I guess I believe you,” said Purple aloud, groaning, “but you do know the wires are color coded, right?”</p><p>“...oh,” said Red, looking sheepishly at the wires. “I thought I just had to connect them randomly.”</p><p>“If that were the case we wouldn’t need so much training for this mission, idiot,” Lime scoffed.</p><p>And that, for yet more reasons unknown to Brown, made their blood boil. </p><p>With everyone focused on Red and the wires, Brown let a tentacle trace along the floor before finally reaching its destination. Brown flipped off the lights, taking a second to bask in the crew’s indignant yelps and sudden confusion. The flick of their tongue was quick, and by the time White had managed to fix the lights Lime was on the floor, bleeding out, visor shattered to pieces.</p><p>“It must have been you!” Orange yelled even before anyone else had time to recover. They had Red backed up against the walls, trembling as they jabbed a finger at their chest repeatedly. “Lime insults you and they’re dead in a second? You’re the one who led us all here!”</p><p>“I swear I didn’t do it,” Red managed to get out amidst their shaking. “Please, you know I couldn’t see anything at all. It was so dark.”</p><p>“I hate to say it, but you’re pretty suspect,” said Purple, stepping forward. “No one else here has done anything strange.”</p><p>Damn it. Brown really needed to get these… protective feelings of theirs under control. It had backfired horribly. They needed a plan to get Red out of this situation, and fast, but without giving away they could see in the dark. They racked their brain a moment longer, trying to come up with a reason as they stared at Lime’s corpse.</p><p>“Red couldn’t have done it,” Brown finally said, stepping forward. “See the distance between Red and Lime?” they pointed out, gesturing at said distance to demonstrate. Red was pressed up against the wall, while Lime was all the way at the back, nearby the light switches.</p><p>Purple and White, the nearest to the lights, stared at each other suspiciously. Orange studied Brown a while longer before they headed off in the direction of Purple and White.</p><p>“Which of you is it?” demanded Orange, predictably to a chorus of “Not me, it’s them!”</p><p>But Red had stepped forward to meet Brown, a soft look on their face. “Hey,” they said quietly, “Thanks for sticking up for me. I appreciate it, you know?”</p><p>Brown grasped at their chest, as their heart had begun thumping wildly. “S-sure,” they said, smiling and hoping desperately it wasn’t too wide, didn’t show off much of their sharp teeth. </p><p>“But why? You have every reason to suspect me.”</p><p>“You… seem sincere to me,” Brown said lamely, randomly grasping at a reason and calling it a day.</p><p>“Aw, thank you,” said Red, beaming up at Brown, and Brown found themself biting on their lip, eyes wide. What the hell was happening, <i>why</i> the hell was this happening. Brown hated it, hated every minute of it. And yet Red’s smile, even through the thick glass of their helmet, was the brightest thing they had ever seen.</p><p>“I’m glad I have a friend on board,” said Red, oblivious to Brown’s internal trauma and Orange, Purple and White screaming at each other in the background. “It’s just… these killings, everyone’s so paranoid and all that, and I don’t blame anyone, really. The thought of a killer lurking behind you… it’s scary, isn’t it? But it’s great that I have someone I can trust.”</p><p>“Who?” Brown asked dumbly.</p><p>“You, silly.” Red grinned and smacked their shoulder in a playful gesture. “We can be task buddies. I’ll look out for you, and you can look out for me. It’s gotta be one of those three. We can keep ourselves safe.”</p><p>“How do you know it isn't me?” Brown asked before their mind had fully caught up to their mouth.</p><p>Red blinked and started laughing as if that was the stupidest thing they had ever heard. “The impostor wouldn’t be this kind, I’m sure of it. You’re a good person. It’s just this feeling I’ve got.”</p><p>And with that, Red grabbed Brown’s arm, leading them past the squabbling trio and out of electrical. “Brown and I are gonna do our tasks,” Red called back as they sprinted in the direction of oxygen. “Bye!”</p><p>Brown watched as Red struggled with getting the leaves out of the oxygen filters one by one, to the point where even Brown had to step in and help. </p><p>Red had no clue what button to press to properly analyse the samples in med bay, and then had no idea they could walk away and come back later.</p><p>Red, for the life of them, could not seem to hit a single asteroid, and this obviously forced Brown to step forward, take the steering wheel in their hands, and show Red what a good shot they were.</p><p>And Brown didn’t know if they could be proud of the work they did anymore, the way they dispatched their enemies so cleanly, the life fading from their victims’ eyes as they bled out. Because now every time they killed someone, the colour of their blood would always remind them of this one special crewmate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plot twist: Brown is also an idiot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>